<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安全之地（asylum） by Burgundyjinji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358316">安全之地（asylum）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji'>Burgundyjinji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗朗西斯要结婚啦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安全之地（asylum）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>弗朗西斯，我是说我，就要结婚了。请柬已经尽数发出，婚礼设了两场，一场在巴黎，一场在柏林。还有三天，他想象着婚礼当天的情形。事到如今已经没有反悔的余地，因为亲朋好友都发来邮件祝贺，婚礼的菜单也已经定下。他很快就要结束单身汉生涯，成为另一个男人的丈夫。到死都是。此刻弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦坐在商务舱靠窗的座位——符合他身份和阶级的地方——从极不符合他身份和阶级的塑料杯里挖土豆泥。他前面的屏幕上放着某部二十世纪的黑色电影。这和他大学时电影课小组作业合作拍的一部B级片不谋而合：他们在午夜的纽约地铁站里用手持DV机拍摄流浪汉和卖艺者。那门课的教授是个狂热的cult爱好者，于是他们投其所好，使用大把血浆，还试图营造同性之风。弗朗西斯为艺术（和期末成绩）献出了荧幕初吻。他的接吻对象性感逼人，有着深色头发和宽阔的下巴，活跃于各大学生社团和同性交友软件。他们立刻睡到了一起，还交往了三个星期。弗朗西斯躺在他们做完爱的床上，把褥单拉到下巴，觉得自己像传说中把初夜献给大卫·鲍伊的少女。他不清楚自己是从什么时候开始喜欢男人的，要说的话这实在是有点太符合别人对法国人的刻板印象了。多情，骄傲，色欲熏心。弗朗西斯是个挑挑拣拣的人，他从来在机场的茶水间接热水冲挂耳，拒绝为快捷咖啡花一分钱。对于情人，也一样。弗朗西斯走上舷梯，一只脚已经停留在飞机内，转头去看他的未婚夫。那是个德国男子，金发碧眼，北欧血统，看上去起码有六英尺。他迷茫地环视周围，那模样使弗朗西斯想起某个钢琴家。钢琴家面对的是一整个工业化的二十世纪初的美国，而路德维希所面对的只是灰色的机场和远处起伏的山峦。甜心，我们该走了，他大声叫着，风衣下摆被吹得非常漂亮。德国人大步走了上来，颈后男士香水的味道如早晨的雾那样沉重，压在弗朗西斯全身。他们钻进了机舱，弗朗西斯未曾再回头看过一眼。上飞机之后他看了一会儿窗外的云，两部爆米花电影，睡过几觉，脖子酸痛。他再醒来时发现路德维希已经替他们叫了威士忌。他把弗朗西斯的那一杯推到他面前。冰在酒杯中沉浮。还有三天，弗朗西斯想着，他的手在毯子下找到了路德维希的，抚摸着那只手无名指上的银环。</p><p>他们相逢在跨年夜的酒吧。这不是苏荷区那种彩虹旗酒吧，但也欢迎同性恋人欢度新年而不必担心恐怖袭击。弗朗西斯花掉整夜的时间在灯球下纵情摇摆，散尽千金痛饮龙舌兰，直至倒数七秒的时候方才惊觉新的一年就要来到。他环顾四周，想找一双空闲的嘴唇送出去新年第一个吻。他没花太多功夫，背后有一个男人的手环上了他的腰把他转了过来。他们瞬间吻得难舍难分，直到他们彼此都意识到1：他们素昧平生。2：他们的嘴里有亮片和彩色纸屑。3：他们都硬了。弗朗西斯觉得自己的西装外套被揉得一团糟，不过没关系，他总穿便宜货来这种地方。后来他回想起那个吻只觉得胆战心惊，他一个做爱之前安全套都要至少检查三遍的人竟能下得去嘴。怪罪在酒精头上吧。他们回到了弗朗西斯的铁道公寓，午夜的列车沉重的轰鸣声和他们的喘息声交织在一块儿。陌生客长得像弗朗西斯高中偷藏的成人杂志封面上的模特，情态俊美，有一副感人而燃烧的眼睛。他的德国口音性感非常，如同一把刀切开黄油那样轻易俘获了弗朗西斯的心和欲望。他们喝完了桶装的潘趣酒和一瓶廉价红酒，因为弗朗西斯付不起更多。在那张铺着灰色床单的单人床上，他们缠绵在一起行人类原始之事。恍惚间弗朗西斯想起他十三岁时的夏日度假，他们在典型的海滨小镇呆上三周，花费过多的时间在栈道上散步和盯着纪念品商店里的明信片看。还有沙子。沙子他妈的到处都是。他无所事事，索性像本地男孩那样，光着脚在破旧电影院的招牌面前徘徊。上大学之前他打包行李，从家庭VHS录影带里看见自己穿着宽松的女式衬衫，戴着红色爱心墨镜坐在门廊上喝冰镇橘子水。他想起了少年往事，这幅雌雄莫辨的外貌为他招来几个小镇男孩的追求，包括逃票看限制级电影的诱惑。大人们将此作为笑柄，一连流传了几个月。现在他没有这种麻烦，他妈的，现在他甚至可以顶着这幅女人气的皮囊驾凌于另一个男人之上。路德维希红透的耳廓令他想起了夏天的热气。弗朗西斯征服的欲望被极大地满足。床板在他们身下发出不体面的咯吱声，弗朗西斯却已经没有多余的神智来为此感到羞耻。高潮时他想起的全是那次夏日之旅。温热的沙子从他的脚趾缝之间流过去，他站在栈道上，手搭凉棚向海边望，但一切都在暴晒下显得模糊不清。海洋就在不远处，它躁动着，把他的身体推来撞去。这使他头晕目眩。</p><p>这就是那场性爱给他带来的感觉。次日弗朗西斯头痛欲裂。他冲进厕所，跪伏在抽水马桶前把胃吐个干净。一只手伸过来，同情地替他把头发撩到后面去。他虚弱地抬起头，陌生客靠在流理台上看着他（他租的廉价公寓里厕所和厨房连在一块儿，但说实话这有什么重要，弗朗西斯从不做饭。谢谢）披着睡袍，手边停留着一杯茶和燃尽的烟。弗朗西斯诅咒他那种好像随时准备来一场晨间性爱的姿态，然后他很快意识到那并非刻意为之，而是与生俱来的性感。我得去洗个澡，弗朗西斯找了个理由，狼狈地把头发从眼睛前撩开。而陌生客只是点了点头，转身系上弗朗西斯那条紫色围裙，开始在厨房里寻找能吃的东西。<br/>弗朗西斯站在热水里，冷静地思索着要不要去医院做个检查。要吗？他看上去不像会乱搞的类型，但也肯定不缺床伴。弗朗西斯臆想着他强壮的手臂和大腿，发现自己正在经历——这真是不可思议——宿醉后的晨勃。他叹了口气，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，试图放任大脑想一些轻松的东西——不，别想金发和SS军服。弗朗西斯低头看着自己，目光刻意略过了那根东西，他的脚趾被热水泡得通红，大腿内侧有一些掐痕和指印。<br/>他深呼吸了几下，试探性地握上那根玩意儿，他的思维重新回到温暖，飘渺的水雾里。然后他开始尖叫，咒骂。他所有的性幻想随着水温的降低消失不见。弗朗西斯用法语诅咒着这房子的水管系统和供暖问题，跌跌撞撞地爬出浴室。冷水把他的兴致磨灭了，他萎靡不振地进入厨房，房子里的另一个人正端着盘子转过身来。<br/><em>煎蛋。</em>他用锅铲敲敲盘子，似乎很得意。<br/>我不知道冰箱里还有鸡蛋。弗朗西斯有气无力地坐在餐桌边，从椅背上搭着的外套口袋里寻找香烟。陌生客的蓝眼睛直视着他，那是一种安静的，学习性的目光。弗朗西斯当没看到。<br/>你是个艺术家吗？他打量着弗朗西斯的公寓，看着墙上挂着的莫奈油画和波普艺术的海报，弗朗西斯没打算告诉他那只是为了遮住墙纸的开裂和墙体上的霉菌。况且这也不算假话，他为一家时装杂志做美术策划，负责设计一些杂志封面，偶尔还写写专栏，都是些甜美而政治中立的废话。弗朗西斯开始吃煎蛋（令人惊奇的味道还不错）的时候他已经在公寓里到处晃悠上了，捡起地上的书和画册翻阅。你是，嗯，你是搞艺术的？他好奇地问，手上举着一本讲服装设计的书，封面是川久保玲。<br/>某种意义上是的。弗朗西斯告诉他。他开始有点儿喜欢上这个金发的大个子男人了，他看起来温和而有礼貌，也许这是因为他还没发现弗朗西斯藏在橱柜下层的大麻——<br/>“我的朋友也是。他去年在法国上学。我不觉得你会认识他，但。”他耸耸肩，把书放回书架上。弗朗西斯张着嘴，想说点什么，但一切话语停留在舌尖，“我是路德维希，路德维希·贝施密特，如果你想知道的话。”该死，他当然想知道。他肆无忌惮地迎着路德维希友好的视线，差点忘了做自我介绍。他们握了手，并在彼此都认识到这个动作的滑稽可笑时尴尬地别过了头。路德维希在一家德国公司的人力资源——或者别的什么部门——工作，弗朗西斯从没分清楚过。前几天他在巴黎有一场会议，而今天是他在法国滞留的最后一天。弗朗西斯听到这个消息时耸了耸肩，动作中的含义无所谓大于遗憾。他用艺术对待一切，而一夜情就应该结束在最美好的地方。他坐在餐桌边，谢绝了路德维希替他清洗餐碟和平摊酒钱的好意。他看着路德维希穿上外套，目光扫过那衬衫下的每一寸肌肤。离别时分他揶揄路德维希还欠他一盒安全套的钱，德国人，然而，只是凝重地望着他，然后凑上去深深地与他接吻。<br/>我希望与你再见。他小声说，伸手替弗朗西斯把一缕金发别到耳后。他抬起手指，仿佛这样就能珍惜弗朗西斯的头发留在他指尖的香味。<strong>他妈的。</strong></p><p>弗朗西斯可不指望他们再相见。他开始日夜想念那张脸。路德维希的面貌和气味占据了他的公寓连同他的梦境，那以后他数次从梦里醒来，像青少年那样遗精。真是一团糟。四月，天气热得非同寻常。他换了几个床伴，但什么都没有后续。他的工作全部堆在了一块儿，烦得他想跑到巴黎的街上大吼大叫，或者脱掉衣服跳进水里。他看过自己的消费记录，香烟和啤酒的购买量在那段时间到达可怕的数字。什么都没有，什么都太多了。又一次他在狂欢的酒吧里喝得有点多，全身上下都是威士忌和呕吐物的芬芳。弗朗西斯不太想在这样的情形下和人上床，但是他就是这么做了。谁能怪他呢。带着一股子如同优雅，淫荡的猫的劲，他骑了那个人半宿，在另外一半的时间里抱着马桶呕吐。等他回过神来时，他看到路德维希站在他身后，手里拿着毛巾，满面愁容，欲言又止。不过至少令人满意的是弗朗西斯没吐到他身上，这是挺了不起的一点。我他妈为什么老能遇上你？尽管如此，弗朗西斯还是气急败坏地冲路德维希大吼大叫，好像这是什么会毁了他（如果有）名誉的事似的。他在地板上收拾自己的衣服，上面粘满了狗毛——路德维希养了三条狗。也许是因为你一看到我就黏上来还用德语说你有多想我？路德维希毫无任何帮助地提出。弗朗西斯惊恐地瞪大眼睛，他知道自己的德语有多糟糕，例如把“天气真热”说成“我很火辣”。他的确很火辣，就连路德维希也承认这一点，但你不会想在一夜情对象面前说出这种口误，相信我，你就是不想。</p><p>他们好歹顺理成章地又睡了几次。这里的“几次”还包括在高级餐厅的约会，赠送花束，交换喜欢的书籍和电影的一系列活动。他们真的有诸多神奇的相似之处，比如弗朗西斯在纽约工作，而路德维希在柏林念大学，但他们都同时有一个可恶的令人讨厌的同事。再比如弗朗西斯最喜欢的电影刚好是路德维希带他的初恋女友去看的第一部电影，并在看完之后对好莱坞和公寓产生了深深的恐惧*。不过不管怎样，他们的关系以近乎惊人的速度亲密起来，直至谈婚论嫁的地步。在一个暴风雨夜，他们用香薰蜡烛代替床头灯，伴随着一部老电影在床垫上做爱。弗朗西斯哼着歌：<em>我们相识一场，在切尔西旅馆……（不，在一个空气污浊的地下酒吧，路德维希纠正）你的话语勇敢又优美，在凌乱的床上为我……</em>最后那个词被模糊过去，转而用一个下流的手势替代。路德维希瞥他一眼，把书翻得哗啦啦响。他们的床温暖而沉重，弗朗西斯眼皮直打架。在这种时刻，路德维希总是会对他年长爱人的过往产生深深的好奇。他唯一知道的是弗朗西斯在纽约时代广场的一家夜总会工作过多年，见过的变装皇后比路德维希所搭过话的女性还多。他是个纽约客，尽管他人生的前二十年都在欧洲度过。我以为你会喜欢海滩和度假小镇。路德维希这么说。又是刻板印象！弗朗西斯很想大翻白眼，儿时被认错性别的尴尬回忆重现在他的脑海。他其实并不介意别人描述他为“典型的法国佬”，毕竟他的行为举止的确充满法式风情。经验丰富是他的过人之处，也是他讨人厌的地方。相比之下，路德维希像一杯年轻的酒，杯口缀有橄榄和鲜柠檬，醉不倒任何人，却充满着勇气和不确定性。这样的他是迷人的。弗朗西斯已经见识过太多支离破碎的身体和居住其中的爱意，它们旋转，上升，闪闪发光，寄生于烟盒上的小诗和平淡夏日午后的空气中。路德维希的存在淡漠似水，他带来的这种不确定性像气味和火光那样充满了弗朗西斯生命的每一个角落。路德维希无处不在，路德维希无时或缺。然而在他眼中，弗朗西斯是一个巨大的谜团。他和弗朗西斯之间就像隔着一条永远的鸿沟，他的疑问和欲望全部落进虚无。</p><p>弗朗西斯在全世界都有府邸，从未在哪一处长住过三个月以上。他们在萨尔茨堡度新婚蜜月时住在旅馆，只是因为弗朗西斯在当地的别墅已经年久失修，而他担心他们俩加起来的体重让床板难以支撑一场激烈的运动而不断裂。他们拜访了莫扎特故居，路上一直争辩着这部音乐剧到底是德奥版好还是法版好。弗朗西斯坚持认为法国那版更加浪漫，盛大得就像“一场乱哄哄的宴会”。而路德维希始终不能理解他怎么能忍受一个画着黑色眼线，打扮得像花孔雀的小疯子在舞台上蹦来蹦去。他们意见分歧，他们起了争执，一个固执己见（一般是路德维希）另一个大笑着妥协（多数时候是弗朗西斯）。弗朗西斯用德奥版的舞美设计反击他，这回路德维希难得地闭上了嘴。但我的确欣赏一点，弗朗西斯那若有所思的样子让路德维希警惕起来。我热爱莫扎特和主教之间的<em>性张力。</em><br/>性张力？路德维希重复一遍，疑惑地看着他，看起来羞涩又满头问号。最终他不好意思地小声开口，好像怕被弗朗西斯嘲笑似的：<em>他们……是gay吗？</em>弗朗西斯难以置信地看着他，然后发出高声的爆笑。<em>你</em>，他拍拍路德维希滚烫的脸颊，<em>小路易，真的没——有——gay——达。</em>他拖长语调，只为了看路德维希脸红的模样。夏日开始了。他们把行李拖进旅馆套房，立刻扑到了对方身上。他们在床垫上纠缠，打架，像动物那样争夺着领地，比初夜更凶狠。其实不是非要这样的对吗，弗朗西斯喘着气，败下阵来。路德维希正伏在他身上，认真地咬出一个吻痕。弗朗西斯自诩床笫之间战无不胜的雅典娜，他不曾把主动权交与别人，也不曾对自己稍抱怀疑。他那在大学时期因荧幕接吻而结缘的男友领教过这点。大二时弗朗西斯心血来潮，决定拍一部有关他们床上生活的纪录片。但他们谁都没能在相机面前硬起来。弗朗西斯用尽一切方法，抚摸，揉搓，甚至舔舐那根玩意儿。事情进展得还算胜利，只是纪录片很可能变成泄露出去的R级性录像带。二者也许并无分别，这要看你怎么用它。他们分手了（他们在一起过吗？）准确来说是弗朗西斯发现对方在他们一起看电影的时候还在Grindr上和另一个男人发下流短信。总之他们分开了。这没什么不好，弗朗西斯压根没想过和他的未来。至于那个可爱的视频，弗朗西斯考虑过要不要把它传上YouTube，兴许还能为他的绝佳口活技术打个小广告。他当然没那么做，他不想表现得像个妒妇，更不想因为发布色情内容被网站封禁。尽管如此，他仍坚信自己从未失手。他在床上恶趣味地叫路德维希小朋友，小家伙，甜心宝贝，带着蜜糖似的诱惑和焦躁。他知道路德维希能听出来。这个德国人，尽全力满足弗朗西斯野蛮的欲望，承受他，夺取他。弗朗西斯诅咒他男友——现在是未婚夫——那种无时无刻不曾或缺的，他本人未察觉的性感。这花了他很大定力才没有在每一次看路德维希打领带的时候硬起来。<strong>德国人为什么不出台法律禁止他们的子民穿西装？</strong><em>我说啊，弗朗，你在听吗？</em>路德维希不满地噘着嘴，他像条巨型金毛那样把下巴搭在弗朗西斯的膝盖上。弗朗西斯不合时宜地想起他曾遐想着路德维希看过的德国制服色情片，尽管幻想对象本人现在正穿着他的摇粒绒小熊套头衫。路德维希掐了掐他的脸，弗朗西斯浑身僵直。SS军服和小熊卫衣在他脑海里交替出现。<em>妈的，别想SS军服。别想SS军服。别想SS军服</em>——这全都是路德维希的错嘛！他的脸离弗朗西斯的裆部实在是太近了。他低头看去，路德维希担忧地望着他，嘴唇比脸颊更红。房间里的暖气开得一点也不吝啬，他伸手摸去，路德维希顺势将侧脸贴进他的手心。他觉得自己在做梦。</p><p>一个人是真可以这样性感的吗，弗朗西斯在那些他们共度的清晨与深夜这样思索着。他从阳台上看出去，路德维希正在泳池里游第三个来回。他雪白，健壮的背影在水里像鱼那样舒展。弗朗西斯坐在躺椅里眺望远山，没有东西阻挡他的视线。他想着从阳台上大声叫唤路德维希的名字，这样那个男人就会湿漉漉地从泳池里爬出来，像狗一样甩掉头发上的水。然后他们会回到房间，在床单上缠绵，交换亲吻，尝试几种新的性爱姿势。弗朗西斯会跟随着他进入浴室，小打小闹一会儿，亲吻他还没干透的头发和结实的大腿内侧。弗朗西斯想念路德维希为他调的酒，就像他想念路德维希本人一样。那是一种强烈又痛苦的感情，他从中获取到了许多使他耳目一新的东西。他坐在躺椅里，眼皮渐沉。但路德维希为什么在喊他的名字？</p><p>弗朗西斯坐在吧台边，光线像浓稠的奶油一样从他的头顶淋下来，挂在他的眉梢和发尾上。他的目光追随着他的丈夫。德国男人忙于调酒和思索中，孤独像山一样落在他宽阔的双肩上。他们今晚无事可做。楼下的娱乐室里欢声笑语阵阵，男人的手落在女人穿着尼龙袜的膝盖上。树影摇动间，游泳池是空的，水波荡漾。他们喝着热咖啡，低声谈论诗歌和爱情。这不是弗朗西斯想要的夜晚。如果他非得喝酒，他会选择让路德维希为他调一杯。这是一个保证。弗朗西斯贪婪的目光像舌头一样饥渴地舔着路德维希衬衫下的身体。他想吻他。而弗朗西斯向来言出必行。他想要的东西一定要得到。他把路德维希凶狠地推倒在吧台上，后者乐意地顺从了。湿吻顺着德国人的腹肌一路向下没入内裤边缘，像亮晶晶的云母片。天哪，他感到头晕目眩，路德维希的气味像潮水那样把他推向海边，一切的记忆都是潮湿的。他快要喘不过气来了。弗朗西斯眼前一黑。</p><p><em>你还好吧？</em>他被一个声音从海边拉回来。但为什么路德维希在喊他的名字？<em>弗朗西斯？</em>他缓慢地睁开眼睛，脑后传来钝痛。温柔的海风吹拂着他的头发，他收回视线。酒杯滚落在地上。路德维希担忧地跪在他面前，握着他的手。他只披着浴巾，几滴水珠从发梢流到锁骨，没入——弗朗西斯及时停住了他无耻的视线。相反，他顺势可怜巴巴地抱住脑袋哀嚎两声，试图把脸贴到路德维希的胸肌上。路德维希果然就吃这套，他一边抚摸着弗朗西斯的头发，低声埋怨他应该多小心一点云云，一边毫不吝啬地像喂奶的母亲那样解开浴袍。弗朗西斯（毫无羞耻心地）几乎是欣喜若狂。这冷漠的社会果然只有德国人的奶子还有点温度。<br/>多吓人呢，路德维希轻声细语地说，好像声音高一个分贝都会震坏弗朗西斯可怜的小脑袋瓜。我回来的时候就看见你倒在地上，差点就叫前台报警了。弗朗西斯的自尊被挫，想反抗这种恼人的怜悯，但路德维希似乎打定了主意不让他离开自己的怀抱。他感到德国人左手无名指上的冰凉。该死。路德维希为什么还没放手啊？也不是说他在抱怨，虽然他的确没什么可抱怨的。他眷恋地在路德维希的胸口，锁骨，锁骨之间的下陷都落下亲吻。他感到自己像一个溺水者，一个英国病人，被暴风雨裹挟进博斯普鲁斯海峡。还有三天。弗朗西斯，我是说我，就要结婚了。他闭上眼睛，仿佛一个脆弱的灵魂找到了庇护所那样放松下来。</p><p><br/>*这里指电影《穆赫兰道》。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>